


[Podfic] Generally Psychotic Behavior

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of khaleesian's story</p><p>
  <i>Fear is the enemy</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Generally Psychotic Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Generally Psychotic Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177898) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



**Title:** Generally Psychotic Behavior

  
 **Rating:** NC-17/Explicit

  
 **Warnings:** contains unnegotiated breathplay, and all the consent issues attendant with unnegotiated kink

 

 **Length:** 25 minutes 54 seconds

  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (27MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/generally%20psychotic%20behavior%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20khaleesian.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
